Hermes
|capacity = 2 (driver and passenger) |manufacturer = Albany (HD Universe) |variants = Cuban Hermes |appearances = Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Grand Theft Auto Online |price = $535,000 (Southern San Andreas Super Autos) |related = Broadway |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 }} ---- COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 }} ---- |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = hermes |handlingname = HERMES |textlabelname = HERMES |roadspawn = Yes (3D Universe) No (GTA Online) |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Hermes is a customized late 1940's coupe available in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the Doomsday Heist update. It is manufactured by Albany in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe The Hermes, appearing as a two-door coupe, is distinguishable by its large body, but seemingly small occupant's visibility. The Hermes is based on the , with styling cues from the , but the car has been evidently modified into a , with a chopped roof and an additional pair of tail lights. The car's tail lights also resemble the ones on a . ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Hermes returns in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist continuation event, Festive Surprise 2017, on Christmas Day. The vehicle now assumes the design of the , while still features influences from 1949-1951 Mercury Eight in the overall shape, and details in the frontal fascia now resemble the . A classic bumper similar to the Hornet's can be also bought from Los Santos Customs, as well as a livery referencing the Hudson Hornet. The rear lights and trunk have mild resemblance to the 1948 Cadillac "Cadzilla". The design is now modified into a , featuring a very sloped rear portion and numerous curves and arches. The rear wheels are hidden within the car's bodywork and chromed details are added to the front section of the vehicle. These features can be removed in Los Santos Customs. Like the Yosemite, the car has ; when at a stand still, the car lowers to the preferred suspension added in the Mod Garages, however, when moving, the vehicle lifts to give height between the ground and the car. This is particularly useful and helps to avoid scratching the vehicle. The lowest suspension modification for the vehicle clips through the ground, being the lowest any vehicle in GTA V and GTA Online can go. The Hermes uses the standard lowrider interior seen in the Peyote and Hotknife, with classic analog dials and a fabric dash. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The car's performance could be described as average; its acceleration is underwhelming, but it has a moderate top speed. It is unusual in that it has front wheel drive (very rare in American cars of the period) and it cannot be blown up with a gas-tank shot like most cars in GTA San Andreas. The car is also prone to understeer, owing to its large size, small tires and front wheel drive. In GTA San Andreas the brakes are extremely inefficient and are among the worst in the game, but in the hands of an experienced player the vehicle may be used for drifting. Holding the brake and the handbrake simultaneously is a good way to increase the car's brake strength. However, this technique is still less effective to put the car into a full stop while sliding down the slope surfaces on a high speed. As it only has two doors, the Hermes can only seat two. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Hermes is a very stable and comfortable ride thanks to the air-ride suspension it posses. Because of its length and shape, it struggles to make quick maneuvers, however the vehicle's purpose doesn't make this a huge concern. In terms of speed, once given time, it is very competitive against even some sports cars, exceeding most muscle cars, even with similar weight, however the weight does limit the vehicle in terms of acceleration, and huge amounts of wheelspin are present with hard acceleration, without modifying the vehicle's engine. Despite this, the Hermes still proves to be a steady, firm ride and doesn't tend to spin out of control, even during winter conditions, where road conditions are unpredictable. However, because it is top-heavy it has a tendency to flip over when cornering whilst hitting a curb or when cornering driving downwards or upwards a hill for example. The Hermes' suspension raises while in forward motion, and lowers to its default height when stationary. GTA Online Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Hermes can only be modified at TransFender. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Variant Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Hermes-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Hermes on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Hermes-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Hermes on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Hermes-GTAO-SuspensionLowered.png|Example of how the suspension is lowered when stationary... Hermes-GTAO-SuspensionRaised.png|...and raised when in motion. Video Locations In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Hermes is commonly seen around Vice City. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Hermes is mostly a gang car for the Los Santos Vagos and the Varrios Los Aztecas, and as such, it can be seen on their respective turfs. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Parked near Apartment 3c. *Commonly spawn around Ocean Beach, usually in the Ocean Drive, Washington Beach and Vice Point. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *As it is the gang car of the Los Santos Vagos, it is commonly found on their turfs which are: Las Colinas, Los Flores, and East Beach. *As it is the gang car of the Varrios Los Aztecas, it is commonly found on their turfs which are: El Corona and Little Mexico. *Commonly found around the whole state. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Sometimes may appear in Starfish Island, Little Havana and Little Haiti. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $535,000. Players who logged in to GTA Online on December 25th 2017 received the option to purchase one at no cost. Trivia General *"Hermes" is the Greek name for the Roman god Mercury, which is also the name of the car manufacturer it is based on. ** It is also the name of a Greek god of the same name. * The Hermes plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA Vice City'' & GTA Vice City Stories: V-Rock **''GTA San Andreas: Radio Los Santos ***However, Vagos will listen to K-DST or Master Sounds and Aztecas will listen to Playback FM, as both of these gangs drive these cars. **GTA Online: East Los FM 3D Universe * In ''GTA Vice City, The Hermes does not feature a license plate, similar to the Comet, while the other renditions adds one on the rear end (directly on the trunk in GTA San Andreas and on the rear bumper in GTA Vice City Stories). *Even though the Hermes in GTA Vice City Stories has dual exhaust pipes, the exhaust fumes are only coming through the right pipe. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *With the "Classic Hermes" livery and the corresponding color, one can recreate the Cuban Hermes. This Hermes, however, does not feature side exhausts as they are not available in-game. *The "Amazing Albany" livery is a reference to the . *During cutscenes, such as when the player exits Los Santos Customs, the car's suspension will not raise up, causing it to scratch its back end with the garage's sloped access. *When entering a facility the Hermes will bottom out and not complete the animation of it driving onto the platform. Bugs and Glitches *Some players report money being deducted from their account, despite purchasing the Hermes on Christmas day - December 25, 2017 - when the Hermes was FREE. **This is potentially caused by the awards message not appearing in-session straight away, and the Hermes' sale price displaying as "$535,000", rather than "FREE" on the day. Waiting a few in-game minutes would see the awards been given and the price changed to FREE. Navigation }} pl:Hermes pt:Hermes ru:Hermes Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Coupes Category:Classic Cars Category:Gang vehicles Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:Lowriders Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Albany Category:Vehicles in GTA Online